


Halloween Special

by everydaymagic



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Children's Hospital, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaymagic/pseuds/everydaymagic
Summary: The team does a good deed for Halloween--all Ginny's idea of course.





	

Ginny Baker loves Halloween. It’s the one holiday of the year where she can go crazy, pretend to be something—or someone—she is not.When she was little, yes, it did involve her dressing up as _a_ Major League Baseball player for a few years, but now that’s no longer a dream, it’s a reality. Which is so, so much better. And worse, of course, because reality is harsh and has problems that accompany it, unlike dreams. But Ginny is determined to ignore all of that. She told Amelia weeks ago in no uncertain terms to find something for her to do on Halloween.Amelia, PR genius that she is, arranged for Ginny to go to the Children’s Hospital and visit a few floors there. While Ginny hates hospitals, she loves kids and so she can stomach the sanitized and sterile environment for an afternoon. Actually, she’s happy to. And when Amelia notified the team’s PR people about it, they got on board too. Which is how Ginny Baker came to be on board the team bus with at least half the team, heading towards the children’s hospital. They’re all decked out in costumes—Woody and Buzz, Superman, Batman, Spiderman, Captain America and Black Widow (thanks Tommy) all have made an appearance—and Ginny suspects some of them have begun drinking early. But spirits are high—pun intended—and Ginny is ready to have a good time. Because after the publicity stunt, they’re going out partying. (She’s trying to ignore the fact that Mike Lawson did not show up, trying not to feel personally offended, because this wasn’t really her idea so she can’t be upset he didn’t show. Right?)

Ginny chose her own costume, though she had to run it by Amelia first.  Because the event is at the children’s hospital, Ginny and Amelia both agreed that Dora the Explorer would be a good fit.  If Ginny’s orange shorts are a little shorter and tighter than Dora’s, and her pink shirt a v-neck rather than a regular t, no one seems to have noticed or complained. She even has a purple backpack—filled with stickers and pictures of herself and the team (the pictures Amelia’s idea, not Ginny’s)—and the yellow socks and white shoes. Ginny’s costume is on point.  And when she gets to the hospital, the shrieks of delight from the kids show her the effort was worth it. They recognize her immediately, both as Dora and as Ginny Baker. 

Ginny is gratified to see the guys having as much fun as she is.  Both they and the kids are lapping up the attention they’re getting from each other. And when Mike Lawson _does_ finally show up, dressed as Oscar the Grouch— _“I had to be late, I had to find a trashcan. And do you know how long it takes to dye your beard green? Not to mention this fu—this face paint?!”_ —Ginny can’t contain her smile.

“You have such little faith in me Baker. It really is hurtful you know. It hits me right here,” he says with a shake of his head and a mournful sigh as he taps his chest.

“I should have known it just takes you longer to get moving than the rest of us, old man,” Ginny grins.

Mike can’t help but smile back as he watches her skip down the hall and into another room. It’s the happiest he’s seen her in a while, hell it might be the happiest he’s ever seen her. While the fluorescent lighting washes out just about everyone else, Ginny still manages to look bright and fresh. When she smiles, no one can resist her. She gets even the most miserable kids to crack a grin. And she jokes with the nurses and families there too, in a different way than some of the guys manage.They’re all good at this, all the guys are having fun, but Ginny is practically floating from room to room, and literally skipping sometimes when the kids are watching. Mike can’t help but trail in her wake, watching in amusement and admiration as she goes. Of course he has his share of fans in the hospital too, so it’s not as if he’s standing stationary the whole time, watching Ginny Baker. He’s kept plenty busy signing his autograph and smiling for pictures. But he’s always, always aware of the warm presence that is Ginny Baker.

Ginny is not content until she’s been through all the floors and all the wards. She doesn’t want to miss anyone, doesn’t want to leave anyone out. Her enthusiasm and good humour about this task keeps everyone else going too. By the time they finish, they’re all exhausted, but in a good way.  They slouch down in their seats on the bus, sharing stories about the amazing kids they’ve met that day.  She sees Mike get in his car and zoom away. She won’t admit it, but she hopes he’s not bailing on the after-party. She plans on getting him on the dance floor, bad knees or no.

Instead of dwelling, though, Ginny turns to Blip to gush.  He’s taken his seat beside her, but he’s quiet, and doesn’t look like his usual happy self. He’s dressed up as Frozone from the Incredibles—Evelyn had sent Ginny a snap that morning of the famous “Honey where is my super suit?” exchange that she and Blip re-enacted—but he’s pulled off his mask and slouched down in his seat, staring at his hands.

“Hey, you okay?” Ginny asks with concern, shifting closer.

Blip looks up at her and Ginny is struck by the haunted look in his eyes.

“I couldn’t help it,” he says softly, shaking his head. “I looked at those kids and kept seeing Gabriel and Marcus.”

Ginny’s eyes widen as understanding hits. She leans into Blip, shoulder and arm pressing against him. “Blip, I didn’t even think about that. I-I’m so sorry.”

Blip shakes his head, indicating that there’s no need for an apology, though Ginny can still tell it’s not okay.

“Really, I am sorry,” she says. “Do you think the other guys feel the same?” she asks worriedly, more musing out loud than actually asking him. She peeks her head up over the back of her seat. The rest of the guys are acting fine. Some of them are openly drinking from their ‘water bottles’ now, but that’s to be expected.

“I just thought I could handle it, you know?” Blip mumbled, drawing Ginny’s attention back to him.  “But those kids—and some of them are younger than the twins too. I just—to think of what those parents are going through….”

Ginny nods, her good mood deflating a bit. Sick kids are sad, but she had not looked at any of them and seen the twins. She had been there to cheer them up, not depress herself and everyone else with morbid thoughts of illness and death. Maybe she couldn’t fully understand because she wasn’t a parent.

Tucking her arm through Blip’s, she leans her head on his shoulder. “Wanna duck out when we get to the club? I won’t mind you ditching me so early,” she offers. 

Blip looks down at her and sees the worry in her eyes.  With a gentle smile he takes her hand and squeezes it. “I’ll stay for a bit. If I come home too early, Evelyn will bug me to find out what’s up.”

Ginny nods. “Yeah, and you don’t want her on your case.”  Both Ginny and Blip have been on the receiving end of Evelyn when she’s focused and both try to avoid it as much as possible.  “In any case, you can take comfort in the fact that we really did something good today.”

Blip nods. “We did,” he agrees.

“And now it’s party time,” Ginny grins, sitting up.  She can feel the bus slowing as the club comes into sight.

“Perfect timing. Come on Frozone, let’s see if you’re as cool as they say.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be a one-shot. We'll see how it goes. Both in terms of response and me getting more ideas. But if you want more, definitely let me know! :P


End file.
